


A day to remember

by Alaina_63



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, BDSM, Cheating, Crying, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Relationships, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strippers, Violence, clubs, eventual love, lying, mental and physical abuse, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaina_63/pseuds/Alaina_63
Summary: Eren was having a rough day and his friend decided to take him out to feel better. Little did he know that walking into a little coffee shop would change his entire life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything on here so I’m sorry if it’s not that great. I’m going to get better as a go. But I’m sorry if the story isn’t that great at first!

 

**Eren**

have you ever wanted to just end it all? End all then pain and sorrow in your life?

well I did 

I wanted this to end. Today couldn’t get any worse but knowing my luck, it could. 

 

I woke up this morning to my parents fighting. It was nothing new. My father was mentally and physically abusive and controlling.They’d fight until someone got hurt, who Usually was my mother. Occasionally he’d go after me or my sister Mikasa, but we tried to stay out of it. As much as we wanted to help, we couldn’t. My mother wouldn’t let us. She wanted to protect us because we were her children. My father didn’t want us. He’d have no children if he could. But that’s just not how it worked out. 

I got out of bed, still hearing them screaming at each other. I had to go to school today. I was a senior in high school. My last year in hell both at school and at home. It’s only a few more months where I’m out of here and off to college, if I ever decide what I want to do. 

I walked over to my closet and looked through the Few shirts and sweatshirts that were hanging up. I picked out a green sweatshirt and then walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants. I wasn’t in the mood to look decent today. I changed out of my pajamas and put my clothes on. 

As I was brushing my messy hair, my sister, Mikasa came in the room.

“Eren, lets go. It’s late. We’re going to be late for school” 

she seemed to be in a bad mood and I understand why. She wasn’t the only one in a bad mood. 

I sighed and put on my shoes then followed her out of my bedroom. She already had her shoes on and her keys in hand. We walked by my parents bedroom, hearing it quiet for once which was odd. 

I shook my head then walked out the door and saw my best friend Armin waiting in the driveway for us. 

Armin has been our friend since we were little. He lived next door and we always went to school together. 

“Hey Eren! Ready for school?” He said happily. He was always in a good mood and sometimes it annoyed me a little but I loved him anyways. 

“Yeah. Just delighted to go” I mumbled and rolled my eyes as I got in the backseat of the car. 

Mikasa and I didn’t have a car yet because our parents, well my dad, didn’t want us driving and going off whenever we pleased. Controlling as usual. But Armin had a car and has been driving us since he got it. 

Armin frowned, knowing why we were in a bad mood. He knew exactly what the problem was. I told him everything, he was my best friend after all. 

Mikasa turned the radio on to fill the silence then Armin pulled out of the driveway and headed towards school. 

I leaned my head against the window and looked out of it. Why can’t I have a normal family? Why can’t I just be happy and not depressed? Everything in my life goes wrong. I can’t even tell my parents who I truly am, not without me wanting me be dead not soon after. 

I had never been like anyone else. I never wanted to be either but I wanted to be good enough. I could never truly be who I was. I had to put on a face or I’d have hell to pay. I glanced at Armin in the drivers seat and he was so happy. He lived his life like he wanted. He had a boyfriend, a nice, quiet home, a car, good grades, and everyone loved him. 

None of that I could never have. My life seemed to just get worse as everyday passed. Nothing was ever going to get better. 

I turned my head back towards the window and stared out of it until we arrived at school. 

 

Armin parked the car and I felt like i had to drag myself out of the car. Mikasa and Armin got out and smiled at me to try to get me to feel better. 

“Cmon Eren. Try to act happy. Looking and being miserable isn’t going to help anything” Mikasa said and gave me a little side hug.

She handled everything so well. She never got too emotional, lost her temper, and acted miserable, unlike me. 

I didn’t say anything as we walked into school, all going our separate ways once we got inside. I walked towards first period with Armin, we had history together. I wasn’t too interested in the class. I slept most of it as Armin couldn’t get enough of the class. He loved history. I wouldn’t be surprised if he became an anthropologist one day and traveled the world, learning everything about it. 

We walked in class and i sat in my usual desk. I dropped my bag to the floor beside me and laid my head down on the desk. I just wanted to sleep everything away. 

I closed my eyes as the teacher walked. I fell asleep right away and didn’t wake up until I heard the bell ring that class was over. 

“Eren get up. Class is over. Go to the nurse if you want to sleep” I heard Armins quiet voice. I groaned and lifted my head up, looking around to see that class really was over and empty. 

“I want to leave here” i said and grabbed my bag and stood up. 

“You always want to leave. But you need to stay here. It’s school. You need an education. Plus is senior year, we have a few months left” Armin stated.

I didn’t even know if I could make these last few months. If I did it’d be a miracle. 

“Can we ditch? Get some food or something? I’m hungry” I asked as my stomach made a noise. 

 

Armin thought for a minute before saying anything then sighed. “Fine. I know a coffee shop near by. They have good food too” he said as we walked out Into the hall.

im surprised that he even said yes. He only probably did it because I was sad. We walked down the hall and to the back doors so we could sneak out. We got in his car then drove to the coffee shop. It was about 15 minutes away. 

We pulled up to the shop and I looked at it. It seemed like it was a nice quiet place and there wasn’t many people inside. Just what I need right now. 

We got out of the car and walked inside. I stood next to Armin in line and looked at the menu.

“What do you usually get?” I looked at Armin

”I usually get coffee and a breakfast sandwich” he said as he stepped up to the register to order.

I wasn’t in the mood for a lot to eat so I decided to get a coffee and croissant. We ordered, payed, then sat down at a table in the back corner by the window. I looked down at my coffee and drank a little.

 

”Eren, you and mikasa can always live with me” I looked up at Armin “Gramps wouldn’t mind, he loves you both”

I wish I could. I’d love to but I know that’d never happen. My parents wouldn’t let me.

 

“You know that’s impossible” I took a bite of my croissant and looked around the room. 

I wish this day could just end.

Armin didn’t say anything else and we sat in silence. There wasn’t much to say or do anymore. It’s the same thing over and over again. 

 

We finished our food and Armin got up. “We should go back to school. Well I am. I have a test soon. You can stay here if you want, I’ll come get you after my test” 

I nodded, not really caring if I had to stay here. I’d rather sit here than go back to school or home. 

Armin said bye and gave me a hug and I watched him leave from the window. Once we was gone I pulled out my phone and looked at it. 

 

“Why you look so depressed? Did he just leave you?” A voice from the table next to me spoke. I looked over at who was speaking. 

 

The man sotting there had longish black hair, about the same length as mine but not as messy, he had steel blue eyes that were staring straight at me. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans along with black leather boots. All black. 

 

“No. He’s my friend” I finally said. “It’s none of your business anyways” i snapped. I wasn’t in a good mood. 

 

“I was just asking. You know just trying to see if you were okay” he shrugged and folded his arms. “What has you in such a bad mood huh?” 

I stared at him for another minute. I don’t know why he was asking but I felt like I needed to answer. Something about him was so interesting and different. 

 

“Just sick of life. Wish I could have a different one” it was true. I wish I had a different life. 

“Oh really?” He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “You want a new life? Away from everything and a new start?” He raised sn eyebrow. “I could give you a new life” he smirked. 

 

I wasnt sure what he meant by that but I was desperate enough to get out of mine that I nodded and asked how. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s point of view will be in this chapter and you’ll find out how he’s going to change arena life. Please let me know how you like it so far if you do!

 

**Levi**

I watched as the kid with the blonde hair and bowl cut got up from the table and left. The kid still sitting there looked like he didn’t want to be on this earth anymore. He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was gorgeous. He didn’t deserve to be this miserable. I remember how I used to be like that. I wanted nothing else to just end everything and hope for something better on the other side. I changed my life around and now I feel like I could help him. I had someone like that save me. Now I want to help him. I could see the pain in his eyes so I decided to talk to him. 

“How are you going to give me a new life?” He asked eagerly. He really couldn’t wait. 

My life isn’t the most ideal one. It’s definitely better than it was before. I always had money, a house, nice things and cars, but I never had a family. My mother had killed herself when i was young because of my abusice father. He was wealthy. I went to college and made a life out of that. But I was always troubled from my past. I drank and did drugs. It got so bad I lost my job and was hanging around all these clubs and bars until I had someone to save me. I could see that Eren would turn out to be like me. 

“I work for a company, my friend owns it.  His names Erwin Smith. We’re hiring and we could use help. It’s good pay” it was true. The man who saved me was my best friend, lover, well ex lover now, and he owned a huge company. 

 

“How do I know that’s true? What if you’re some kidnapper?” He questioned. 

He had a point. I was just a stranger to him trying to turn his life around. 

 

“It’s called Wings corporation. If you don’t believe me then look it up” I pointed to his phone “I wouldn’t doubt there’s a picture of me on there somewhere” I knew there was a picture. Erwin always wanted me to be shown off. As much as he saved me, he fucked me up pretty good. 

 

The kid thought for a moment then nodded. “I’ve heard of it. I’ve driven past it before” he looked at me weird “why’re you trying to help me?”

maybe because I saw a part of me in him. Or it was that he was beautiful and I couldn’t help but stare at him. I didn’t even know him but I wanted him. I don’t know why. 

“Because you look like you’re down. Maybe you could use some cheering up. That and we need new workers” I smirked a little.  

I had so many thoughts running through my head. I’ve never been so drawn to some stranger that I don’t even know. This kid could help me as much as I help him. 

 

**Eren**

There was something off about this. But maybe there wasn’t. I never met genuinely nice people who would help anyone, besides Armin. This guy dosent look like the helpful type. Looks can be deceiving though. 

“Okay fine. I’ll try it out. When can I?” I wanted to see if this was actually true. 

 

“You can start right now” he stood up “let’s go” he waved me over. 

 

I stood up and followed him out the door and over to his car. He had a shiny black bmw with red leather and black seats. Of course he had money. He probably had a great life. Why would he try to help someone like me? I got in the car anyways and he drove to Wings Corporation. As he drove I glanced over at him. He looked young. He might’ve been in his early 20s. How could someone have a job like that when they’re that young? He was undeniably attractive. He probably had a girlfriend. He wouldn’t be into me. 

 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer” he looked at me. 

I blushed and looked away “uh sorry” 

I didn’t realize I was staring that long at him. He was the most attractive man I’ve ever seen. Even if he was short, which I noticed when we were walking to his car. But that made him even more attractive to me. 

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye as we pulled up to the building. He parked his car and got out, with me following after him. 

I followed him inside and into the elevator which he went into. I watched as he pressed the top floor button and the elevator starting going up. 

“Where are we going?” Really, Where was he taking me? 

 

“To meet the boss” he looked at me. “You’re just someone he’ll like” 

 

I didn’t know what that meant but I wanted to find out. 

 

We go to the top floor and he walked down a hallway with all glass windows and to a door at the end.  There was another door near it that said Levi Ackerman on it. 

 

“What’s your name?” I didn’t even know his name yet. 

 

“Levi Ackerman” he opened the door to a different room. “I’m sorry I should’ve introduced myself. What’s your name?” He looked at me and he actually looked a bit guilty he didn’t ask. 

“Eren Jaeger” 

He nodded and walked Inside the room. I followed in after and looked around. The room was all glass. The walls were painted a light grey, matching the carpet. The desk in the middle was huge, it was a nice mahogany with papers stacked on the side. There were pictures along the side of the desk. There was a man in the picture, he was blonde and he looked like a god. Next to him was Levi, smiling wide. 

“He’ll want to meet you. He likes to meet the new workers and approve” I looked at Levi as he sat down on the couch in the room. “But I have a feeling he’ll like you” 

At that moment, the god walked into the room and looked surprised. He looked at me then Levi for a moment then smiled. 

“You must be here to be the new employee” he walked over towards me and I had no choice but to look up at him. He was so tall “nice to meet you. I’m Erwin Smith” he stuck out his hand. 

 

I shook his hand “I’m Eren jaeger” 

Erwin nodded and took a seat behind his desk. 

 

“Take a seat Eren. We should talk” 

 

I sat down and Looked at Erwin. Why did they want me here? This was odd to me. But I needed to get out of my life. I needed something different and I was desperate.

 

“So you may think this is odd but we like having new employees here. Of course we don’t randomly pick up people. But Levi must have seen something special in you” he looked over at Levi and Levi nodded.

 

I looked over too and Levi smiled at me. That made me have a good feeling in my chest. Someone actually saw something good in me for once. Maybe life wasn’t so bad after all and i just needed this.

 

“Anyways. We need a worker who’s willing to help out around here. Levi and I need a secretary who will help us out with papers and errands” I looked back at Erwin and he was staring at me already.

 

“You seem like a nice boy Eren, you’re someone who could help us out” he smiled and there was something else to that smile. There was something in his eyes telling me I was going to be more than a secretary to them. Yet I still wanted to do this.

 

“Yes I’ll do it” I smiled a little, I haven’t smiled even just a little bit in a long time. I can’t even remember the last time I did.

 

“Oh great! I’ll start showing you around” Erwin stood up and went to go walk over to be but before he could get to me, Levi was already next to me.

 

“I’ll do it” he said in a tone that I wasn’t sure what it meant.

 

“Oh okay” Erwin looked down at Levi

 

“Let’s go” Levi grabbed my arm and basically dragged me out of the room.

 

I looked at Levi confused and he had anger on his face. Did I do something wrong?

 

“Levi? Why’re you angry?”

 

“I’m not.” He looked at me and brought me into his office, his face losing the anger.

 

“You seemed angry did I do something wro—“

 

“No it wasn’t you” Levi cut me off before I could finish my sentence. It must’ve been Erwin who pissed him off but I didn’t know what he did.

 

“Okay...” I looked down, suddenly feeling awkward

 

“Cmon. Let’s teach how to do paperwork” Levi sat down behind his desk and pulled out a stack of papers.

 

I sat at the chair in front of his desk and listened to him of how to do the papers.

 

Levi

Erwin had made me angry. He wanted a new worker to be our toy. To be our fuck buddy. To basically use them. When I first saw him I thought he’d be a good toy but once I saw the pain in his eyes when he was talking to his friend, I just wanted him to myself. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted him to be mine and not just to use. When I saw his eyes light up when Erwin said he was useful and could help us with work, that’s when i knew that I couldn’t do that to him. He lit up over the littlest thing to me, which probably meant so much to him. I wanted to know all the pain he’s been through to help him.

 

I shook my head and started to help Eren learn how to do papers. He was a quick learner and he seemed to be a hard worker when he got Into something. We’d been working on papers for 15 minutes now and he actually was great at it.

 

“You’re a good worker” I looked at him and he looked up at me with a smile.

 

That smile. I wanted to see that everyday.

 

I nodded and we continued to do work.

 

We worked for about another hour until his phone went off. His friend, Armin had called, wondering where he was since he wasn’t at the cafe. Eren had told him that he went for a walk and he’ll be home soon. He didn’t know if he should’ve told him.

 

“I don’t want to tell Armin because he’ll want to work here. He loves these kinds of things” Eren said as he put his phone in his pocket.

 

“Maybe you should tell him eventually. We could use someone else” we could. For an actual worker. Not a toy. I wouldn’t do that to his friend. I can’t even do that to him.

 

But I had a feeling Erwin would get his way no matter what and someone was going to get hurt.

 

“I’ll drive you home” I looked at the time seeing that it was 2:30. I figured he was still in high school.

 

“Okay” he got up and so did I.

 

We walked to the elevator, went downstairs, and went to my car. We got in and i started driving.

 

“What’s your address?” I asked him. I didn’t know where he lived and he didn’t tell me yet.

 

He told me his address and I put it in the GPS then drove there.

 

“How old are you?” He looked at me and I glanced at him quick.

 

“26”

 

He looked surprised. “You don’t look 26. I thought you were early 20s”

 

I let out a chuckle “thanks. What’re you like 15?”

 

“No! I’m 17!” He protested.

 

Well at least he was almost legal. So that’s a bright-side.

 

“Bet you still let your mommy tuck you in and sing you to sleep”

 

“At least I hit my growth spurt” he shot back.

 

Ouch. The kid got attitude.

 

I rolled my eyes and continued driving until we got to his house. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

 

“Come to work after school tomorrow. Do you need a ride? I can pick you up” I offered and turned to face him.

 

“Uh yeah I’m gonna need a ride. I don’t have a car yet” he looked down embarrassed.

 

“Ok. Trost high school right?”

 

“Yeah that’s it”

 

“Okay I’ll see you there” I smiled at him. He looked at me and gave me a smile back.

 

He’s so adorable.

 

He said bye and I said bye back and watched him get inside then I drove away and went home, thinking.

 

He’ll be mine and Erwin won’t have him.

 

But this will be a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions on what you want to happen let me know please! I have it all planned out but I was wondering if anyone else had ideas. 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short but I just wanted it to be about Eren and him at home. Next chapter will be about Levi, Eren, and a little Erwin!

**Eren**

I walked inside after Levi dropped me off. Today wasn’t as bad as I had thought. Something decent had happened to me. It made me have hope that things in my life could be okay. I walked past the living room. I saw the tv on and my dad passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer hanging out of his hand. I looked away and continued walking to my room. It was not even night time yet and he was already drunk. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I searched up Wings corporation to see what it was about and if I could see pictures of Levi. I read about it and I saw pictures of Levi and Erwin together. Most of them, if not all, were pictures of them two. They looked really close and happy in them. Not what I saw today in Erwin’s office.

 

After a little while I shut my laptop and walked out of my room. I walked to my moms room to see if she was home and awake. I wanted to tell her that I had a job.Mikasa has a job and my moms always proud of her for making money for herself. As much as my father hated me, I knew my mother loved me. She was always there for me after something happened, but lately she hasn’t been and I understand why.

 

I walked to her room and knocked on the door before opening it. I peaked my head in “‘Mom?”

 

The room was dark with the shades shut and my mom was in bed. I walked over to her and saw that she had her eyes closed. I didn’t want to wake her so I’d talk to her later when my dad went to work. He was a doctor, I don’t know who’d want to be his patient, but he worked nights and was home during the day.

 

I went to go walk away when I heard my name.

 

“Eren?”

 

I turned around to see my mom with her eyes opened a little. She had bright green eyes just like me, everyone always told us that we looked alike. I took that as a compliment because she was so beautiful. She didn’t deserve the things that happened to her.

 

“Hi mom” I smiled slightly and walked over to her.

 

She seemed weak. I knew why. I felt anger building up in me but I kept it at bay for her. I wanted to talk to her and make her happy.

 

“Do you need something? Is something wrong?” She asked a bit worried.

 

“No no everything is fine. I wanted to tell you that I got a job! It’s at Wings corporation.” I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

 

She smiled weakly “that’s great Eren! I’m so proud” she reached out and held my hand. I looked down at it and saw bruises up her arm and looked away. I hated my father more and more everyday.

 

I went to go speak but she cut me off. “I’m tired. I’m going to rest a bit. I’ll see you later okay?” I nodded, knowing that I wouldn’t see her later. She always stayed in her room. I don’t remember the last time she came out of it. Especially not when When my dad was home.

 

I stood up and said bye to her then walked my way to the bathroom. I showered and went back to my room to put my pajamas on. I was just going to stay in my room for the rest of the night, like I usually do. Mikasa would always eat dinner in my room with me or we’d go to hers. I haven’t been hungry much lately so i didn’t eat much.

 

I was excited for tomorrow. I’m surprised i liked being in an office, or maybe it was just because Levi was there. I laid in bed and fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! Some Erwinx Levi. This chapter was just Levi’s POV. Next chapter will be back to Eren and maybe a little Levi

**Levi**

Last night I couldn’t sleep. I had Eren on my mind and what I was going to do about Erwin. I had an idea but my ideas always went out the window and i ended up bending over with my ass in the air for him.

 

Erwin was my lover for many years. 7 years to be exact. He found me when I was 18. I was drunk off my ass in some bar and I was about to get in a fight when he came out of no where and stopped me. Ever since that day on, he had been my everything. The relationship was the most toxic situation. He was a liar, manipulator, cheater. He was my lover for a while until a little less than a year ago he decided to fuck around with someone else. It was some random employee that he found hot and couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. I made him fire the guy of course and Erwin tried getting me back but I couldn’t forgive him. So he came up to me one day a few months ago, with an idea for us to find a little toy and share it. I don’t remember why I agreed, probably because I was bored and missing Erwin. He had been looking and bringing people for me to decide but they all were a no. I found no one attractive or interesting. That was until I saw Eren.

 

Eren was different looking than the others. His eyes were hypnotizing. They were more beautiful than Erwin’s bright blue eyes. I knew if Erwin got ahold of him then the poor boy would be ruined. He wouldn’t be with me.

 

I went to work and walked into Erwin’s office uninvited. Not like it mattered. I was the only one with a free pass in.

 

He was sitting behind his desk with his chair faced to the window, looking out of it.

 

“Levi.” He knew it was me.

 

“The deals off Erwin. You can find someone else to be your play toy. Eren is not going to be it” I stood near the door still.

 

“Why’s that?” He turned and faced me.

 

“Because I found him and he’s going to be mine. You’re not ruining something else that’s already ruined.”

 

He stood up and walked over to me

 

“And you’re still mine. I don’t care what you say but you know you always will be. You always come back”

 

I stayed silent, glaring at him. He was right. I always came back to him. I couldn’t help it.

 

He was like a drug.

 

Before I had the chance to say anything he grabbed my chin and forced his lips onto mine.

 

Out of instinct, I kissed back and he grabbed my ass and picked me up.

 

“Stop Erwin.” I tried to push him away but he carried me over to his desk and laidme down then flipped me so I was laying on my stomach.

 

I groaned as he pressed his hard on onto my ass.

 

I couldn’t help but to enjoy it. As much as I was trying myself not to.

 

“Erwin.....” I went to go turn my head and he was kissing my neck. “What’s my name?” He growled.

 

“Daddy..” I mumbled and wiggles my ass onto him.

 

He smirked and grabbed my pants, pulling them down so they were at my knees. He slapped my ass and I heard him take his pants off. I’d be a lie if I said I wasn’t excited.

 

I felt him rub his dick against my entrance and i wiggles my ass eagerly. “Daddy stop teasing” I looked back at him.

 

He stared at me with lust in his eyes then he pushed into me hard. I moaned loudly as he continued to thrust hard. As he did that he smacked my ass, so hard I’m going to have a bruise, then he pounded into to me.

 

I couldn’t help but scream and I didn’t care. He wanted everyone to hear me.

 

His other hand grabbed my dick and started stroking me and grabbing me hard. He rubbed his thumb over my tip with pressure and that’s when I lost it. I came all over his hand and desk, my ass tightening around him as i spasmed.

 

“Fuck!” He moaned and he came in me. Panting, he pulled out and cum was dripping out of my ass.

 

I tried to stand up by my ass was so sore. “Ouch. You really went rough”

 

“To show you that you’re mine and follow what I say” He said and stared right at me.

 

I couldn’t ignore those blue eyes of his. As much as he hurt me, I loved him so much. He was my everything but I wanted to move on. The only thing was was the sex. After that, everything went back to shit.

 

I didn’t say anything, grabbed a tissue to clean myself up, then got dressed.

 

“Good luck waddling around with that sore ass of yours” he smirked and gave me a kiss.

 

I waddled around way more often than I wanted to.

 

“You’re still not getting Eren” I glared at him as he got dressed.

 

“We’ll see about that” he gave me a look knowing he always gets what he wants.

 

I knew he was planning something.

 

But so was I.

 

I walked out of the room without saying anything and went to my office.I wanted to research more about Eren. I had contacts where I can know anything and everything about someone. I sat down in my desk and went into my computer. I searched up Eren’s name and read what came up.

 

A picture of Eren showed up along with his birthday. He had an adopted sister named Mikasa. His moms name was Carla Jaeger. It didn’t say where she worked so I assumed she didn’t. Then I saw a picture of his dad. His dad looked like the biggest fucktard on earth. He was a doctor. I sure as hell wouldn’t want him being my doctor looking like that. There was something weird about his dad. It reminded me of my own dad in a way. That’s when I knew Eren must go through what i have went through.

 

I sighed and got off my computer, doing other work.

 

Later that afternoon I went to Eren’s school to pick him up. I parked in front in a spot where he could see me. I didn’t have his phone number yet but I’ll make it a point to get it today.

 

I sat there until the bell rang and saw him walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Eren and Levi!!!

**Eren**

The school day couldn’t have been over soon enough. Today was the longest day ever well it felt like it to me. I just wanted to get out of this school and be with Levi. I wasn’t a big fan of doing paperwork but Levi made it all better. I wanted to know about him more. I wanted him to know me too. I ended up telling Mikasa and Armin about the job. I told them how I met Levi and what exactly happened. Mikasa being her protective self, opposed it of course. But she said the job seemed real and like a good one. Armin was jealous because he’s always wanted a job like that. He asked me if he could work there and I told him he could try. It wasn’t up to me. It was up to Levi and Erwin.

 

Once the bell rang, I basically jumped out of my seat and went outside. I looked around for a moment, trying to find Levi’s car. I hope he actually remembered to pick me up. I looked around for another moment before I saw his car parked in the front parking lot. I ran over to his car and got in the passenger seat.

 

“Hi” I smiled and look at him

 

“Hey” he smiled back. “Ready for work?”

 

I nodded and put my seat belt on. He pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving to work.

 

“How was school?”

 

“It was alright” I shrugged. “I couldn’t wait to get out of there”

 

“Couldn’t wait to see me?” He smirked

 

He was right about that but I wasn’t sure if I should say that or not. But I decided to.

 

“Yes actually” I looked at him “I like spending time with you”

 

I saw him blush and little and turn his head to the side to hide it.

 

“Good thing I can stand you and you’re not annoying as shit”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” I smiled and shook my shoulders a bit, doing a happy dance.

 

I heard him mumble something that sounded like ‘you’re so cute’ but I couldn’t exactly hear it over the music playing. I didn’t say anything else. I didn’t want to seem too excited over something little.

 

We pulled up to work and go out of the car. I followed Levi inside and up to his office just like yesterday. He walked over to his desk and glanced at me then did a double take.

 

“How did I not notice what the fuck you’re wearing.” He pointed to my grey sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. I had these old sneakers on too “ That’s how you show up to work” he made a disgusted face.

 

“I don’t have a suit like you” I frowned. I really didn’t have nice clothes. The nicest thing I had was jeans that probably don’t even fit me anymore.

 

“Not even jeans?” He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Not really. They’re either really old or don’t fit anymore”

 

He sighed “okay. We’ll go get you some clothes. We can go now”

 

“Can we wait a few more days?” I didn’t have a lot of money. Especially not for a suit. I’d have to ask Mikasa for money. My dad wouldn’t give me anything.

 

“Why? What’re you worried about money? Don’t worry about it. I’m paying. I got you the job and I’ll get you all setup for it” he walked over to the door and I followed behind him.

 

“You really don’t have to pay.....I’ll get money” I felt guilty for taking someone else’s money.

 

“Shut up and let’s go before I drag you there”

 

“Bet” I smirked and stood there, crossing my arms.

 

He glared at me for a second then before I knew it he was over to me and was dragging me downstairs and out to his car by my hair.

 

“Ow!” I pouted “that hurt” I got in the car.

 

“Then do as I say” he got inside started driving.

 

“Yes, dad” I laughed.

 

He gave me a look that i wasn’t sure about. He looked a little pissed but there was something else on his face to it.

 

He didn’t say anything else and continued driving. We got to the shopping mall that I’ve never been too. I never really want shopping, especially not in huge high end malls like this. We got out of the car and walked inside. The mall was huge, it had three floors and there were probably over 100 stores here.

 

“Cmon, pay attention before you walk into a wall”

 

I looked at Levi and saw him walking down the line of stores.

 

“Sorry” I mumbled and caught up to him.

 

“Let’s go in here” he pointed to a high end clothes store that had suits in the display window.

 

We walked inside and I had no clue where to look first. I had never worn a suit before. Levi knew exactly what he was doing though. He went all over the store picking out all these different suits for me.

 

“Try these on” he handed me a huge pile and pushed me towards the dressing room.

 

I went into the dressing room and tried on a dark green suit with a white shirt underneath and a green and white plaid tie. I liked this one the most out of the rest. The rest were grey or black. This one was different.

 

“You gonna show me them on?” I heard Levi ask from the other side of the door.

 

Oh yeah. I didn’t think about showing him. But he’s buying so I might as well.

 

I walked out of the dressing room and saw him sitting back in a chair that was against the wall. I saw his eyes look me up and down and a smirk forming on his lips.

 

“I knew that one would be a hit” he continued to stare at me.

 

I smiled “thanks. It’s my favorite too” I looked in the mirror that was out in the hall of the dressing room. I really liked this one. It fit nicely and made me look older and more mature.

 

“Your ass looks great too”

 

I spun my head around to him and blushed. “Thank you....”

 

“Ok now go try the rest on and give me a fashion show”

 

I nodded and went back into the dressing room. I tried on a few more and have Levi a fashion show as he asked. He was a real good critic, telling me which ones looked like shit and which ones looked amazing. In the end I ended up getting the dark green one, a light grey plaid one, and a nice sleek black one.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here and getting me things” I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

 

He tensed up at first, not expecting the hug, but after a few seconds he gave me a hug back. “You’re welcome. You deserve it”

 

I pulled away once i felt my phone go off. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. I had a text from Mikasa

 

-don’t come home. Mom and dad are fighting really bad. I’m staying at Sasha’s house tonight. Armin said you can stay at his house.

 

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

I forgot Levi was watching me and he probably saw the distress on my face.

 

“Oh um I just can’t go home tonight. I’ll probably stay at my friends house.”

 

Today was Friday, it was the weekend, and every weekend Armin stayed at his boyfriend Jean’s house. No Way I was going there. Jean and I couldn’t stand each other.

 

“You sure? It’s a bit late” Levi said pulling out his phone and pointing to the time that said 9:30 pm.

 

Damn. We really spent the whole day shopping. I didn’t even realize it. Shit. Now it’s too late. Armin is already at Jean’s I bet.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need a place to stay?” He offered.

 

“I do but I don’t want to be too much of a bother” He’s already done so much for me. I don’t want to bother him anymore. He had his own life.

 

“You’re not a bother. I offered now take it. I don’t offer much to people” he stated and started walking outside to his car.

 

The mall would be closing soon anyways. So I had not choice. We got in his car and he started driving in a direction I didn’t know.

 

“Okay. I’ll be gone in the morning. I’ll have my friend pick me up. Whenever you want me to leave I can” I felt like the most annoying person ever. I barely knew him and he already bought me clothes, gave me a job, and is letting me stay at his house.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the weekend. So there’s no work either”

 

I’ll probably spend my weekend either hiding out in my room or In Armin’s room. That’s what my weekends usually consisted of.

 

After about 15 minutes we pulled up to a nice house. It wasn’t near many other houses. There was enough privacy. The house was a light grey, and to me it was a mansion. Well it wasn’t a mansion but it was a nice colonial house that was bigger than most. Definitely way bigger than my house. I expected him to live in this huge mansion but this seemed more like him.

 

We got out of the car and walked inside. Once we walked in I looked around.

 

“You can sleep in the guest room if you want. Or if you prefer the couch” he motioned to the couch as we walked into the living room.

 

“I’ll take the couch. I’m a reckless sleeper so I’ll mess up your guest room bed” I sat down on the couch.

 

“Fine. Whatever you want. You already look like you’re wearing pajamas so you won’t need to borrow any”

 

“Not like I could fit in them anyways” I teased. He was so short.

 

“Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping in the basement” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll get you pillows and a blanket. Feel free to turn the tv on”

 

He then walked out of the room, down a hallway and I heard a door shut. I looked around the living room to see a lot of art. Simple art pieces. There wasn’t many pictures. There were a few on the first place and on some of the coffee tables. There was one with Levi and another boy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with red hair. They looked close. Then there was one of a women. She looked young. She had long black hair and a breath taking smile. She looked similar to Levi. There were a few other pictures of those people but I noticed there were none of Erwin. Unlike Erwin who had pictures of Levi all over his office. Even in Levi’s office he didn’t have any. After looking I turned the tv on and leaned back onto the couch. I was so tired. Trying on clothes was an actual sport.

 

I don’t know how long it was but Levi came back out into the living with a pillow and blanket. I looked at him and he was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and some navy blue pajama pants. His clothes looked comfortable but accentuated his body at the same time. He was so hot.

 

“What’s with you staring at me?” He asked and handed me the pillow and blanket.

 

I blushed “thanks for the pillow and blanket” I put them down beside me and looked at him.

 

I didn’t realize how close he was to me but my face was right in front of his. He had sat down beside me on the couch.

 

“You’re welcome” he looked back at me.

 

His hair was slightly wet. He must have showered when he went to his room. I couldn’t help but look at his lips. I wanted to kiss those.

 

Without even registering what I was thinking I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. Before I could even do anything he pulled away and glared at me.

 

“O-oh my god I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to do that!!” My face was probably as red as a tomato.

 

I was so stupid. I wanted to cry. Why did I do that.

 

Then before I knew it I felt his lips on mine again.

 

He had kissed me this time.


End file.
